Lover Healed
by needmeabrother
Summary: Qhuinn and Blay have known Jahla almost all their lives and think they know her well, but when trouble strikes  and forces jahla to reveal a huge secret, will it change their friendship forever?
1. Chapter 1

Lover Healed

Chapter 1

It was just another typical night at the Iron Mask, the spacious room packed with humans dancing to the techno music that blared from the huge speakers around the room. Xhex crossed her muscled arms across her chest, silver eyes scanning the room. She noticed a large group of human girls with their eyes glued to the V.I.P section. Xhex was sure she could guess just what had caught their attention. Looking up at the booth always reserved for member of the Brotherhood she smiled thinking she could easily see why the human girls were starring. The three huge males that occupied the booth were hot and lethal looking dressed in leather jackets and pants. They were certainly worth a good, long look. On the left was Blay with his red hair and sweet but sexy face. To the right was Qhuinn with his black hair, piercings and mismatched eyes. Front and center was John. The largest of the three males, he was a beautiful with his brown hair and sweet, intense blue eyes. Sending a quick smile and wave to the group Xhex got back to work.

"You know I love watching my female work" John signed to Qhuinn and Blay as he waved back to Xhex.

"Do you have to say that every time we come in here" Qhuinn asked jokingly "We get it, my man."

Blay laughed adding "Message: John really loves watching Xhex work. Message is signed, sealed and delivered".

John lifted his hand like he was going to sign a reply knowing it would get their attention. He flipped up both his middle fingers aiming them at his two best friends. The surprised expressions on their faces had John doubling over with laughter. The other two soon joined in.

Looking around the room John noticed a striking woman heading toward their booth. She was about 5'7 with long lilac hair and beautiful jade green eyes. The simple white strapless dress she was wearing was a nice contrast with her light brown skin and jade eyes. The female stopped at the table saying "Looks like you guys are having a good time mind if I join you?" Blay and Qhuinn both glanced up at the familiar voice. "Hey Jahla what are you doing here?" Qhuinn said sliding out of the booth and lifting her off the ground with a big hug. As he set her on the ground again she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Blay she hugged and kissed him as well.

"Of course, You're more than welcome to join us." Blay said motioning for her to sit down. As Jahla sat down she looked over at John. "Greetings, I'm Jahla" she said smiling. John smiled back and signed "Hi I'm John it's nice to meet you". Just as Qhuinn started to translate, Jahla said "Nice to meet you as well John." The three males looked at her in surprise. "How do you know ASL?" Blay asked

"I am doing a communications degree at NYU." She replied flashing him a friendly grin. "We learned ASL in freshman year." John grinned and signed "That's awesome!"

Jahla stopped smiling as a very tough, very angry looking woman dressed in leather stopped at the table. Jahla jumped in surprise as John shot out of the booth and wrapped his arms around the women in leather. "Hey Xhex" he signed as he pulled her to his big chest. "John, no PDA while I'm working!" she said as she looked into her hellrens eyes with a smile on her face and motioned to the crowd. "I need these people to be intimidated by me!" Xhex smiled just before John captured her lips. Jahla and the boys glanced at each other smirking when Xhex didn't break the kiss.

Qhuinn cleared his throat loudly interrupting the pair. "Aren't you suppose to be working, Xhex? Qhuinn reminded her. "Cuz' there's a big fight starting over there." He said pointing to a couple of human men wrestling on the floor with friends trying to pulls them apart.

Xhex's lustful look turned deadly as she quickly kissed John saying "Love you baby" and charged over to the men, easily pushing her way to the center of the fight. John sat back down with a huge grin on his face as he and his friend's watched Xhex get down to business. Xhex easily pull the two men up of the floor and separated them before swiftly dragging them away from their stunned companions. As she basically threw them out the door she smiled at John who beamed back as she made her way back to the table. "Just another day at the office" Xhex said shrugging and grinning at the group.

"Oh Xhex by the way, this is Jahla she, Qhuinn and I all grew up together at the Glymera function and parties." Blay said smiling fondly at the gorgeous female thinking it had been way to long since he has seen her. "She's like a sister to me and Jahla, this is Xhex, John's shellan and as you just saw head of security here at the Iron Mask."

Jahla shook the hand that Xhex offered her. "That was some impressive work you just did there! If I every need protection I know who to count on!" Jahla said grinning. Xhex smiled back and asked "Anyone care for a drink?" "Corona" all the males replied. Jahla giggled and said "Crantini?" The guys laughed. Xhex kissed John and left to order the drinks.

After doing a scan of the place Xhex returned and sat next to John as the waitress handed Jahla her crantini and the boys their beers. Just as she had taken her first sip of her cocktail her phone rang. Pulling it out of her Prada clutch she answered it saying said "Hi Mahmen" The blood curdling scream that answered thru the phone was heard by all at the table. Terrified Jahla put call on speaker phone. "Jahla, Lessers are attacking the house don't come home!" Jahla's mother yelled before a gun shot was heard and the line went dead. The Brothers jumped up falling into action.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jahla please stay here with Xhex so we know you are safe, we will help your parents." Blay said embracing Jahla. At the same time Qhuinn called out Jahla's address to Xhex to call the other brothers for back up before he dematerialized. John kissed Xhex and was gone too. Just as Blay disappeared, Jahla called out "Wait please." Since Blay didn't hear her words, she moved forward as if to dematerialize but she was grabbed at the last minute by Xhex who said "Please stay here they are trained warriors. Let them do their job it will be easier if they don't have to worry about civilians!"

Jahla looked into the females eyes that where staring intently at her. Should she tell Xhex the truth? Jahla debated it quickly in her head. For some reason Jahla was sure Xhex would figure it all out anyway. There was something in those knowing silver eyes that made Jahla confess the secret she had carried with her all her life. "Xhex the problem is that my sister is down in the basement. Qhuinn and Blay don't know! What if she needs help and they don't find her!" Xhex pulled out her phone and texted quickly "Jahla, don't worry I just texted Blay and ask him to look out for your sister. Since you two have been friends for so long I'm sure he will know to look for her!" A horrified look crossed Jahla face just as a reply came to Xhex phone. Reading the text she turned the phone to Jahla showing her Blay reply "Jahla doesn't have a sister or any siblings for that matter. We are taking care of things here tell Jahla we will be back soon!" The look on Jahla face went from horrified to ashamed before settling on determined.

Xhex gave her a hard look and said sternly "Why do two of your closest friends have no clue you have a sister?" When no reply came Xhex continued "Is your sis older or younger?" Xhex asked impatiently. If she has wanted to she could have used her Symphath powers to know exactly what was going on, but wanted to hear the answer from Jahla. "Younger" Jahla replied "exactly 4 minutes and 20 seconds younger…" Xhex pulled in a shocked breath. Jahla looked at Xhex expression thinking that telling her to best friends that she had lied to them for all their lives was going to be so hard. Would they understand and forgive her or would she lose the two people she cared about most next to her family? Memories of all the many fun times she has shared with the two males flooded her mind and brought tears to her eyes. As the tears began to fall down her face Jahla heard Xhex start to say something. Jahla quickly said "I have to go see if my family is ok" and dematerialized.

Qhuinn was standing out on the front lawn of Jahla's family estate when she appeared and charged toward the front door. He quickly caught her pulling her into his arms. "Qhuinn let me go I need to talk to my parents!" She said struggling in his massively strong arms "Please let me go." She cried with tears rolling down her face. Realizing she had no chance of getting out of Qhuinn's arms unless he decided to let her go, she stopped struggling and looked into his face. His mismatched blue and greens eyes were filled with sadness and she knew that someone was dead. As her legs gave away she felt another pair of arms hugging her. Wiping the tears from her cheeks Jahla looked up to see Blay looking at her with grief and sadness rolling of him. "Who?" was all she had the strength to get out.

"I'm sorry Jahla. Your family is gone to the fade." Blay managed to choke out before tears spilled from his eyes. The scream that filled the air was full of devastation and pain. Jahla sank to the ground and into the arms of her two best friends and sobbed.

Once she had calmed down, Jahla pushed out of the arms that held her and stood up smoothing her dress. "I want to see them…. I want to see my family."

Qhuinn and Blay looked at each other. "It's pretty gruesome, are you sure you don't want to just remember your parents as they were?" Qhuinn asked. Just then the front door opened and a large male with black hair and diamond eyes walked out carrying a female in his arms, her long lilac hair flowing around her. "Sister mine" Jahla yelled as she ran toward the male. Taking her sister in her arms she looked up as the huge male that had been carrying her spoke. "I found her in the basement; she is unconscious but alive, true." As Jahla sank to the ground with her sister in her arms, she heard Blay and Qhuinn say "Sister Mine?" and knew she needed to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am super excited for this story and want to send out a few shout outs! First and foremost the amazing author J.R. WARD for writing this amazing books that have seriously rocked my world! And to RoseyFox for being the first to read my 1****st**** chapter and giving me amazing advice! Also to pippynz for her review and for being the creator of the BDB forum! So awesome! And last but certainly not least swervyq for you lovely reviews you totally motivated me to write this chapter! MWAH to you all! And enjoy.**

Chapter 3 Lover Healed

Looking down at her sister, Jahla found the courage to explain "Blay, Qhuinn I have a sister. A twin. Her name is Unique."

The two males kneeled down and looked at the female in their best friends arms. Sure enough Unique had the same lilac hair and the same face just a bit wider. Looking at Jahla with confused eyes Qhuinn said "Leelan why didn't we know about her?"

As Jahla was searching for the right words to explain, Unique let out a pained moan. "I care for you two like brothers and will explain everything but first I have to get my twin to a doctor and make sure she is alright."

The diamond eyed warrior who had been texting on his phone said "John has spoken to the King and he wants you and your sister to come stay at the brotherhood mansion. The sun will be up soon and we don't want you staying here. My Sheelan Jane is a doctor and will take care of your sister there."

Holding her twin close Jahla tried to stand but being Pre-trans she struggled to get up and hold her sister. Qhuinn gently stopped her and took Unique in his arms. Blay offered his hand to Jahla helping her up and sliding his arms around her shoulder. Together the group walked toward the hummer that had just pulled up to the curb. Climbing in next to Qhuinn who still held Unique in his arms Jahla took another look at her sister. She gave a sad smile to the large blonde man at the wheel then looked at Blay who had taken the seat next to her in the back. Looking in to his caring sapphire eyes she laid her head on Blay's broad chest. Suddenly over come by exhaustion she closed her eyes.

Jahla awoke to the sound of metal shutters opening she sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She could smell Blay's cologne and looked around spotting her best friend sleeping in a chair across the room. Taking in his large frame in the small chair brought a smile to her face. She couldn't believe how big he was now after his transition. Walking over to him she shook his arm gently waking him. As he opened his eyes he said sleepily "Hey Jahla how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok I just need to see Unique." She replied.

"I talked to Doc Jane a little while ago and she said Unique has not woken up yet. She was beaten severely and her body is fighting hard to get better and that why she hasn't woken up yet. But Jane assured me she is going to be fine she just needs her rest. Qhuinn is down in the treatment room. He said he will call when she wakes." Standing up to his full height he hugged Jahla "I don't understand why Unique was a secret but I am just so glad that your both ok. I can't wait to get to know Unique!" Just as Jahla was about to explain everything there was a knock at the door. Moving over to open the door Blay smiled at the two women standing at the door. "Bella, Marissa it's so good to see you" Jahla said rushing to hug the women who she knew from the glymera. "It's great to see you to Jahla" Bella said her smile growing sad. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." Also offering her condolences Marissa handed Jahla a pile of clothes. "I thought you might want some clothes to wear to First Meal." Thanking the two women Jahla went to the bathroom and had a quick shower and changed. Opening the door she saw that Blay had changed from his fighting leathers into a nice silk shirt and pants. "You always did have great style Blay" she remarked at they made their way past the hall of statues and started down the grand stair case. Blay smiled warmly at her as he offered his arm as they reached the main foyer. "I can see your nervous but don't be. Everyone will love you." Wrapping her arm tighter around Blay's she smiled thinking he always knew just what to say to put her at ease.

As they entered the dinner room everyone stopped talking and looked up. "Everyone this is one of my best friends in the world, Jahla. Jahla this is everyone. Starting with the King and his shellan Beth next is Marissa who you already know and her hellren Butch, next to him is Vishous, who you met last night and his shellan Doc Jane, next is Rhage and his shellan Mary, next to Mary is Zsadist, Bella hellren and he is holding their daughter Nalla. Bella, Qhuinn, John and Xhex you already know. Next is Phury, Zsadist's twin and his shellan Cormia and that is everyone except it seems the brother Torhment is missing from the table." Blay said looking around.

"He is down sitting with Unique so she won't be alone if she wakes" Qhuinn explained standing up. Jahla thought that staying with her sister was a very sweet thing for the brother Torhment to do. She looked forward to meeting a male of such character. Qhuinn pulled out the empty chair next to him so Jahla could sit down. Sitting down and crossing her legs Jahla tried to act like the lady she was raised to be, but as the doggen started to carry out platters of food her stomach let out a large grumble. Blushing Jahla lowered her head in embarrassment but quickly looked up to see all the people around the table having a good natured laugh. "That's our girl" Qhuinn said between laughter. The rest of the meal was filled with delicious food and good conversation. Jahla felt at ease but couldn't help feeling the need to get everything of her chest. Collecting her courage she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own these characters accept Jahla and Unique! The rest of them belong to the Amazing J.R WARD! **

**Also for my few loyal readers I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. Its my first fanfic and I am struggling with so many ideas and trying to sort my stuff out! But thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy the next chapter! Its short but I will hopefully have another one up tomorrow. Thanks and much love,**

**Still needs me a brother ; ) ALSO IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING/STORY! Im also open to ideas and suggestions! Also looking for someone to read my stuff before I publish and looke for errors and help me to give you all the best possible chapters! If your interested shoot me and email!**

Chapter 4 Lover Healed

As what felt like a million sets of eyes looked at her Jahla felt her nerves begin to fill her body. Looking around the table she could see concern in everyone's eyes. It should have soothed her knowing these people were concerned; it only made her feel guilty and unworthy. How could she possible explain why she had never told anyone about Unique? Thinking about her parents and how she would never see them again mixed with the quilt of this secret overwhelmed her. Jumping up so quickly her chair crashed to the ground Jahla ran for the door of the dining room. Just as she reached it she slammed into what felt like a wall of muscle. Just before she hit the ground large hands caught her. Looking up at male she began sobbing "I'm so sorry" The male holding her was a beautiful warrior. Pulling her close and giving her a quick hug he said "Are you hurt? You slammed into me pretty hard! I am Torment by the way" "I am Jahla and no I am not hurt just very embarrassed and ashamed."

Turning to the room of people who now looked more concerned than ever she took a deep breath and with a shaky voice began to talk "Thank you all so very much for your concern and hospitality, but I am unworthy of it." As Blay and Qhuinn jumped up to protest she gave them a sad smile." Dearest friends, please let me explain why my beautiful sister Unique has been a family secret for almost 25 years." Taking a deep calming breath she gathered her words. Just as she was about to start speaking she was interrupted. "Jahla? Dearest sister mine? I will explain everything to them." Jahla turned to see Unique walk slowly into the room her eyes covered by

sunglasses. Rushing to Unique Jahla threw her arms around her twin "I am so glad your ok! I was so worried when you had not woken yet!" Hugging Jahla fiercely Unique replied "Fear not sister I am feeling much better. I love you so very much and want you to know that none of this is your fault. You were forced by our parents to keep me a secret and now I will explain everything to all of you." motioning to the room of people.

Moving to a chair Unique sat down never letting go of her twin's hand. "Greeting to you all, my name is Unique and I am Jahla's Twin sister. I have been kept a secret for a few reasons. First of all on our birthing day almost 25 years ago Jahla was born first beautiful and perfect looking as she still is today. Four minutes later I was born and my parents were instantly upset by my chubby face and body. They had accepted that I would be the ugly twin until I opened my eyes and then they were disgusted. It was at that moment they vowed to never tell anyone I existed. They promised each other that the Glymera would only know of Jahla with her beautiful face and body. That they would never know of their fat defective child. So I kept in the basement and cared for by doggen. Jahla and I didn't even know about each other until 15 years ago." Looking at the faces around the room Unique saw many different emotions mostly anger, sadness and pity. Jahla moved closer to her sister hugging her. Putting her hand under Unique's chin she moved her sisters face so she was looking at her. She removed Unique's sunglasses so she could look into her eyes and Jahla said firmly "You are not fat! You're curvaceous and beautiful!" "I agree" said Blay followed by a chorus of agreements from around the room. Blushing from all the compliments Unique looked down at the table so no one would see her eyes. "Unique I am Wrath the King and I see nothing about you that is defective. I do not see the dirt that your parents saw. Please raise your eyes and see the truth of my words." Slowly raising her eyes Unique looked up and as everyone saw her mismatched eyes the shocked gasps were loud. "You all see my defect and I am sorry to have disgusted you." Unique said as she fled from the room. Jumping up quickly Jahla chased her sister catching her on the stair case. Pulling Unique into a hug they sank to the stairs and cried in each others arms. Unique crying her pain of a life of rejection and Jahla the guilt of her twins pain and the loss of their parents.


	5. Chapter 5

To the ladies who are have added my story to your Faves.~~

Thanks so much for adding Lover Healed to your faves! It really has meant a lot to me! Its really hard to do this and I am sorry but I have decided not to write fan fiction anymore. I had so many big ideas for this story but cant seem to get the writing right! I have therefore decided to offer someone a chance to take over this story! I can email you all my ideas and we can work together or you can just run with it. Over these few chapter I have found I have lots of ideas but am not great at writing them. Please email me if you would like to collaborate with me to finish Jahla and Unique story! Im really sorry to those that have gotten into the twins story, but hopefully someone out there wants to finish it.

Cheers Leah


End file.
